


I have the two qualities to see absolute truth. I am brilliant and unloved

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Moriarty the Patriot
Genre: Gen, Horses, Not unloved actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thing.Look at these pretty horses.Hail the King ‘King’, King’s Guardsman ‘Guardian’
Kudos: 2





	I have the two qualities to see absolute truth. I am brilliant and unloved

A tall dark haired man moved his hands, as he walked beside a beautiful horse. The horse, Guardian, snorts and nudges him. The full name is King’s Guardsman. However, there is no ‘king’ to ‘guard’. Anyhow, a giggle of delight was heard from his back. The lovely red beast snorted to the ginger girl on his back. She was the one whom had let out the giggle. The man, Sherlock, smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, then looked to John and Mary. She was still a bit skeptical of the new woman in John’s life...

Still, she seemed to make the blonde happy, so Jessica said nothing. She never said anything, never. She didn’t much like the woman, honest... but never said anything. Anyhow, she continued to ride Guardian, the others walking alongside. She hummed and smiled a bit. She hummed as they continued around the pasture. They then headed back to the barn. She was surprised to see a new horse being unloaded; they all were. The barn owner noticed them. He waved them and Guardian over, with a big smile.

Once they reached him, he said “Meet King, the new boy here. His owner says this is a fine barn to board at,” the man said. He was basically beaming at them. Jessica smiled and nodded, saying “Okay.” She dismounted and led Guardian over, wanting to see. A beautiful graying out black Paint horse looked out at her. She grinned, going back to watch him be unloaded all the way. She let the gelding sniff her, then he blew on her. “He likes me,” she said happily. The others nodded, praising her and/or making happy sounds.

“His show name is Hail the King,” supplied the barn owner. Jessica said “Guardian...you’ve found your King,” and giggled. Guardian seemed to agree, with a happy snort. They turned the geldings out into the pasture together. The horses kicked up into a gallop, vanishing from sight. Jessica smiled, turning to the others. They walked home, not noticing whom they passed by...It was William and his brothers. You’d think Sherlock would have a second sense for those three. Anyhow, William, Louis, and Albert talked to the owner.

(TS)

There was another case, one Sherlock was sure involved [i]those six[/i]...Jessica watched him steeple his fingers. He was thinking, of course. She hummed as she nudged him. He jerked a bit, looking at her. “Let’s go see Guardian and King,” she said. He nodded, getting up and walking with her. “Sherlock...how is it you always know exactly who did it?” she asked. He seemed to regard her a moment. "I have the two qualities to see absolute truth. I am brilliant; and unloved,” he told her with a small sigh of sorts.

She growled and elbowed him, saying “I love you!” She elbowed him a few more times for good measure. “Okay...Okay!” he shouted, people looking at them funny. They entered the walkway/ drive for the farm. He was startled to see six familiar faces there... “You!” he cried out, pointing at them all. “Wait, if you’re all here...it can’t be you,” he sighed. Jessica stared a moment, then hid behind Sherlock. Guardian squealed and ran up, having seen her. This prompted her to leave Sherlock, running to the fence.

King soon joined his mate, not that anyone knew they were... “So...her horse, huh?” William asked Sherlock conversationally. “Yes, and isn’t he pretty?” Sherlock asked. Small conversations started between the others, too.


End file.
